


Border Line

by altairattorney



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Songfic, fyeahghosttrick's Weekly Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mind, turn back time. You’ll be fine, I will get left behind. [Breaking Benjamin - Unknown Soldier]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border Line

_Show me what it’s like_  
 _To dream in black and white_  
 _So I can leave this world tonight_  
  
It was worth it. Ten years of patience in exchange for such a night.   
  
Now that he is in it, he runs and jumps on the trail of his plans – he follows with the force he has known so long ago, in their world. Even to him, the colours quiver so vivid that it almost feels like life again.

In the world of the dead, all shapes and light become a green blur; it grows every day, until nothing but the key points of your life glow in the greyish horizon.  
  
He never expected the end to be so bright.

His yellow eyes, so curious, are at peace. He will live his death quietly among their quiet lives, and Missile cannot help sighing in the rustle of sand. It is their turn to live now; the task of seeing time pass by, rebuilding it every day, is left to them. He will not tag along.

So, he feels the clock run forward – and his role in the universe slips away, with the effort and the rust between his joints.   
The war is won. His pain melts away in tears, while the world he belongs to is crumbling behind their shoulders.  
It is about time for him to follow.  
  
The other part of him lies in a forsaken dump, miles away in space and time, halfway through the dawn.  
There, in the middle of silence, an old red lamp crashes to the ground, before everything else fades in the wind.  
No one notices.  
  
 _Holding on too tight_  
 _Breathe the breath of life_  
 _So I can leave this world behind_

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill one of the FYGT’s Weekly Prompts, which you read in the intro, and it turned into a kind of a songfic.  
> Thankye thankye thankye to the lovely mods for this chance to make us Ghost Trick fans feel even more and prettier.  
> I had other ideas, but I went for this prompt; for I couldn’t help thinking this line (and this song in general) fitted a certain someone very, very well.


End file.
